Hating love
by fan-to-fiction
Summary: I will not continue this story because of a lack of readers! However, should someone decide that they would like to see what would come of it, send me a message/review and I'll update.


Well…this is my second writing on ff.First was a poem about mirai trunks and mirai gohan(non yaio).So I hope you guys will be nice.R/R.

HATING LOVE 

All she could feel was cold.It swept through her bones.Freezing her inside. She lay on the floor, while dark shadows were approaching. Right next to her, she saw bodies.Her father, mother, her whole familylay dead at her feet. She tried to run, but couldn't move.Her head was spinning.Her lungs burning. The shadows were pulling at her, trying to consume her.She screamed at the top of her lungs but her scream was smothered by the dark.She was going to die. For one last time she screamed.The shadows engulfed her.They were...

''DAMN THAT STUPID CLOCK!!!!!'' A raven haired girl scrambled up from the floor and kicked the evil piece of machinery.It slammed against the wall, leaving a small dent. She let out a deep sigh.She hated to wake up early, but she was also a little thankfull cause now the nightmare was over at least. The girl took her normal outfit out of the closet and put it on.A couple of minutes later she came down the stairs.Wearing a red t-shirt, grey pants with chains, an orange bandana and a pair of black gloves.

Entering the kitchen she saw her parents preparing breakfast.Or at least they were trying to. Most of the time they were cuddling and whispering sick sweet words in each others ears. That is until they found out there daughter was standing in the kitchen for already five minutes. "Oh...sorry Panny.We didn't knew you were watching." Her father said apologizing. Pan rolled her eyes.Of course they didn't knew.If they began there proffesional cuddling they weren't aware of anything. Knowing that Pan had the same appetite as her father, her mother quickly gave her daughter the scrambeld eggs she was making.Pan munched down her breakfast in a record time.She then gathered her books and kissed her parents goodbye.

Walking down the street to the bus stop she began thinking about Alex.

He was ten years olders than she and was a senior in high school.While Pan was only a ten year old girl with raven hair down her shoulders and ebony eyes that stood out strongly against her lightly tanned skin, he was a mortal god.Platinum blond hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.BINGO. It was a direct hit to Pans heart when she saw him for the first time. And to make it even better, she had found out that Alex also took the bus to school.The same bus!

In her own fantasy Pan was a beautifull, sixteen year old girl who had the guts to talk to the living god named Alex.Alex would date Pan and later on they would marry and have a lot of childeren.

Reality.Pan was a small girl who DIDN'T had the guts to speak to the god.Manley cause he was always swarmed by girls who had the hots for him.

Well...okay...actually she was also a girl who had the hots for him.But at least she had the pride that those blonde bimbo's obsuviously lacked.she just sat there quietly in a corner of the bus stop, trying to catch a glimpse of him in that mass of bodies.

As usual she stalked to her corner.But before she got there someone bumped into her. Okay that was a lie.She bumped into someone.A hard chest collided with her head.They both fell.

When Pan opened her mouth to say her thoughts about the person in front of her, she looked up and stared in the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Unconsiously she held her breath. It was Alex.Alex was sitting in front of her.Talking to her!!! He kept talking but she did't register a word of it.All she could think about was him.Her Alex was talking to her.This moment was the best of her life.She walked on fluffy clouds and had her boyfriend beside her.A dreamy smile plastered to her face.while they shared sloppy kisses and...

Okaaay...that's way to fluffy!!!

But just like with every good thing it came to an end.In the worst possible way. She was brought back to reality.Hard. "Sorry kid.Didn't see you there.Are you hurt?"he was thinking that she was a kid.A mere kid!!!Pan turned her head away so he couldn't see the tears forming behind her eyes.She was crushed.Totally loss.For one second she had thought that they would find love and having a wonderfull relationship together.That she was a person she could love.But he didn't.And he was going to pay for that.Pan snareld angrily at Alex while pushing herself up.She then sat down on her spot and continued to glare at him

Authors note: If you guys ever heard of Gundam Wing A/C then you could compare her glareWith the Yuy Death Glare.And as every body knows this is my first fanfic.So please be honestly about what you think.Flames are also welcome, just as pointing out grammar faults.This story WILL continue.Just give me time.So I hope hope you enjoyed thefirst part.


End file.
